1. Field
The present invention is directed to ophthalmic surgery kits. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed towards an ophthalmic surgery kit having a priming vessel, for priming at least one tube useable in an ophthalmic surgical procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Ophthalmic surgical procedures generally employ irrigation and aspiration lines for transmitting fluid to and from a surgical site, i.e., a patient's eye. Prior to performing an ophthalmic surgical procedure, the irrigation and aspiration lines are filled with fluid to remove any air within the lines. It is common practice for a surgical assistant or other person to set-up for an ophthalmic surgical procedure by unpacking each component to be used in the ophthalmic surgical procedure, e.g., ophthalmic surgical handpieces, irrigation and aspiration tubes, etc., inserting an ophthalmic surgical handpiece and various lines in a cup or a beaker, and then separately filling the cup/beaker by the irrigation line. The set-up is time consuming for the surgical assistant, and in some instances, irrigation fluid may overflow from the cup/beaker.
Therefore, there exists the need for an improved ophthalmic surgery kit for efficient priming of an irrigation and/or aspiration tube useable in an ophthalmic surgical procedure.